<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Porn is for a Good Cause by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215296">This Porn is for a Good Cause</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brock is not HYDRA, Election Day, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Misogyny (from Brock), Nudes, Sexual Harassment (from Brock), Still a douche tho, Trump Does Not Exist, Voting, exhibition kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Election Day tales. </p><p>Featuring:</p><p>-Bucky trying to convince a DMV worker he was born in 1917.<br/>-Brock loudly telling the whole bar voting is pointless.<br/>-Steve leaking his nudes for democracy.</p><p>and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Porn is for a Good Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Tony</i>
</p><p>When the news got ahold of the fact that Matthew Ellis’s opponent in that year’s election had business dealings with corporate executives who had been jailed for their connections to HYDRA, Steve became positively indignant, and by the time that he marched into Tony’s workshop in the Tower that morning, he knew that there was going to be trouble. </p><p>“I want the Avengers to do a voter registration drive,” Steve had blurted out before Tony had a chance to get a word in. And of course the moment that Tony opened his mouth to say something, Steve continued, without needing to take a single breath. </p><p>“I’m just saying Tony, I think that it would be incredibly important for the Avengers to register people to vote. We’re public figures, and people count on us to save the day, the least that we could do is help make it easier for them to engage in the democratic process.”</p><p>“God Steve, I hate when you start sounding like a freshman political science lecture.” </p><p>Steve squinted at him. “Are you even registered to vote?” </p><p>“Of course I’m registered to vote!” Tony blurted out, a hint of indignation in his tone. </p><p>And of course, this was about the time that JARVIS was a little asshole, and his voice came from above, “Sir, your reminder to get registered to vote is 3,650 days overdue.” </p><p>Steve stared at him. </p><p>“I’ve had things to do for the past...ten years,” Tony said uselessly, while Steve gave him that stupid Righteous look of his.</p><p>“There are single mothers who work two jobs who still manage to get registered and vote,” he huffed. </p><p>“Okeydoke, and that is enough from Captain Righteous for today,” Tony said as he shoved him out of his workshop. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Bucky</i>
</p><p>“Look, this is my real birth certificate,” Bucky said, pushing the document in front of the woman behind the counter. “It’s real, Steve had to call the Smithsonian for it and everything.”</p><p>The woman looked thoroughly unimpressed. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Sir, you’re expecting me to believe that you were actually born in 1917?”</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been telling you for the past ten minutes!” Bucky grumbled. “I was born in 1917, and this is my real birth certificate.” </p><p>Steve, who had been several people behind him signing autographs, suddenly stepped forward to the front of the line. “Is there a problem here?”</p><p>Steve was definitely more protective of him sometimes than he needed to be, unable to tell much of a difference between a HYDRA agent dragging him off and Bucky not finding the kind of macaroni he liked at the supermarket. This interaction was probably more serious than macaroni, but was definitely less serious than HYDRA. </p><p>“She doesn’t think this is my real birth certificate,” Bucky said to Steve, which made him straight his posture and puff out his chest in an almost mirror image of some of the Captain America posters that he posed for during the war.</p><p>“Ma’am, this is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, he served his country during the Second World War, and he <i>died</i> for his country. This is his real birth certificate. He would like to get registered to vote. Will you help him perform his civic duty?” </p><p>The DMV clerk blinked at Steve. “Using a dead person’s identity to register to vote is voter fraud. It’s a felony.” </p><p>“It would honestly be the least bad thing I ever did to try and influence an election,” Bucky mused, before Steve clamped a hand protectively on his shoulder. </p><p>“Ma’am, I am Captain America, and this is my best friend from childhood. He was born on March 10, 1917. We lived together during the Great Depression, and he was drafted and served his country with distinction. So please, if you would help him.”</p><p>The woman sighed and typed something into her computer. She craned her neck and squinted at Bucky. “Aren’t you the Winter Soldier?”</p><p>“Well, not anymore.”</p><p>“He was exonerated by the courts, and cleared of all charges. You cannot obstruct his right to vote,” Steve huffed. </p><p>The woman squinted at Steve, before looking over at Bucky. “I’ll have to double-check with my supervisor,” she said. Steve, for his part, looked ready to jump over the divide and register Bucky on the computers himself. Bucky pulled him back and held his hand, if only to stop him from being thrown out of the DMV.  </p><p>-</p><p>“You are literally the most obnoxious person who ever lived,” Bucky said as they left the DMV, receipt for his new license and voter registration in hand. </p><p>“Hey, if it weren’t for me, then she would have thought that you were trying to pull the world’s weirdest and least funny prank,” Steve shrugged. “Sometimes being Captain America can be quite useful.” </p><p>Bucky snorted and shoved him playfully. Steve, for his part, pulled Bucky in for a quick kiss while he was still laughing. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Brock</i>
</p><p>“Look,” Brock said loudly to no one in particular at the bar. Sharon, for her part, had tugged Steve into the seat next to her to put even more of a buffer between them. “At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter who is in office. Your vote doesn’t matter. The real people who are in power are going to pick the leader for themselves.” </p><p>Sharon could tell that Steve’s blood pressure was rising, and she pulled on his sleeve. “You know you getting into a fight with him is exactly what he wants.” </p><p>“I don’t care,” Steve said more loudly than he needed to. “He can’t just go around telling people that voting doesn’t matter. It does.” </p><p>Sharon raised an eyebrow at him. “You do know that if you try to call him out on his bullshit, he will just be about ten times more obnoxious about it, right?” </p><p>“Have you tried?”</p><p>Sharon scoffed and took a sip of her beer. “Every time he makes a random comment about my breasts or tries to ask me out, yes. He’ll just double down, be even more annoying, and then you’ll end up spending an extra hour at the range.”</p><p>“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Steve chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, if you ever want to join me there, it’s very therapeutic.” </p><p>“I...might take you up on that, actually.” </p><p>-</p><p>As Steve and Sharon were leaving the bar, Brock, who was by this point, extremely drunk, loudly said, “And you know, if no men voted, Democrats would win every election. When women vote, they are literally pushing socialist policies on this country. You can’t trust them.” </p><p>Sharon, who had been wearing a brand new set of high heeled stilettos to the bar, quickly stepped on his foot. Brock immediately sucked in a breath - given the state of those high heels, Steve had to imagine that had hurt and hurt a lot. </p><p>“Oops, sorry Brock, didn’t see you there,” she said, giving Brock a snide smile, and Steve had to pretend that he wasn’t about to burst out laughing. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Peter</i>
</p><p>“Anyway,” Peter finished telling a story that had taken close to twenty minutes. “Mysterio had disguised himself as a poll worker and was planning on capturing me when I registered. Kind of funny since I got registered to vote six months ago.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Steve</i>
</p><p>Natasha put her hands on her hips as she stared Steve down. “Please tell me that you didn’t post your nudes on Twitter?”</p><p>Steve looked up from his newspaper and shook his head. “I don’t see you looking for solutions to our country’s chronically low voter participation numbers.” </p><p>Natasha blinked at him, before holding up her phone. "This is a shot of you with your dick out and a caption that says 'Vote November 3.'"</p><p>Steve craned his neck, unphased by the photo that Natasha had just presented him with. "Yeah."</p><p>"Probably would have been better for PR if you'd chosen to do something like a voter registration drive."</p><p>"Well, Tony didn't like my suggestion, so that's what I'm doing now."</p><p>"What does Bucky think of this?"</p><p>Bucky, who had just exited the bathroom in a towel, leaned over to see the photo on Natasha's phone on his way to the couch. "I took that one, actually. Bucky is plenty happy taking whatever pictures Steve wants." </p><p>"Love you," Steve murmured, and Bucky placed a kiss on Steve's lips that was so filthy Natasha had to look away.</p><p>"Still in the room, guys."</p><p>"Sorry," Steve said, a blush creeping across his features. Bucky, for his part, did not look the least bit sorry.</p><p>"I think we're going to take some more pictures," Bucky announced, eyes fixed on Steve. "Have to see if he's ready for his close-up."</p><p>"You do realize that people are probably just paying attention to your nudes, right?"</p><p>Bucky had pressed a kiss against Steve's neck and didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon. "Well for Election Day we were going to make a video," he purred against Steve's skin.</p><p>"And that is my cue to leave, you can explain your new career as a porn star to Pepper and the PR people, I don't know why I bother," Natasha huffed out.</p><p>The moment she left, Steve pulled the towel off of Bucky's hips and pulled him onto the couch with him. "I for one am very excited about Election Day." </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Natasha &amp; Sam</i>
</p><p>Sam had asked her for coffee a few days earlier, and they'd decided to meet up after he went to vote. By the time Sam joined her, however, she had Twitter open, and #GodBlessAmerica was trending.</p><p>Sam blinked down at the phone screen. Steve was bracketing Bucky's hips with his large hands, thrusting into him from behind. Bucky was moaning increasingly loudly, slumping into the sheets as Steve went harder, reaching between his legs to slowly jerk him off.</p><p>"You know, when I asked you out, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."</p><p>"I don't think this is what America had in mind, to be honest," Nat continued, blinking down at the phone, where the Bucky in the recording was saying 'harder baby, want to feel it inside me for a week.'</p><p>"I suddenly feel like I know more about them than I ever wanted to know," Sam blinked as Nat paused the video.</p><p>"Welcome to the Avengers," Nat said with a wry smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>